Ben 10 Mega Defenders
Story After the series Finale of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Ben tells the world that he's not the only hero on earth his gets help from his teammates and Gwen and Kevin apologizes to Ben for Blaming him for everything,making him feel sorry for himself and they realize that he never meant to hurt anyone even Julie,as for Will Harrange he was Arrested for threating ben. 19 years later ben grauduted high school and he wears the Megamatrix given by Azmuth that allows him to Evolve his transformations into the most Mega forms,it's for Defeating Diagon and Vilgax and Now he must face the Zardalians who is trying to destroy the Earth.Ben and his Team must travel to the Zeta planet and help their New Friends. Characters HEROES: '1.'''Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson:at Nineteen years old now,Who wears the Megamatrix that evolve his Transformations in the most Powerful Mega forms and he's a Change person Now.''' '''2.'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson:At Nineteen years old Now,who still the level-headed one of the superpowered trio,'and Continuing to refine the use of both her Anodite and magical powers and abilities which both appear to have greatly strengthened and over the past year.' '''3.'''Kevin Ethan Levin':At Twenty years old and Kevin regained his original Osmosian powers and abilities to absorb all numerous types of energy and matter. He can copy any matter he absorbs into an armor. Moreover, learning from his experience, Kevin is also able to temporarily absorb extra mass to greatly strengthen and augment his powers and abilities even further and shapeshift his limbs into makeshift tools and weapons. He can also morph or fuse together the object he absorbed, and he is shown to be able to temporarily transform an object into any matter he has absorbed as long as he remains in contact with the object.' '4.''Julie Yamamoto:' At Nineteen years old with long hair,Still ben's girlfriend and loyal member of the Team and her pet Ship. 5.Ship:a Galvanic Mechamorphs owned by Julie and possesses most of the abilities other Galvanic Mechamorphs possess, merging with technology, but lacks the laser. However, Ship does not actually upgrade whatever he merges with, only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to transform himself into fully-operational technology he's once touched. 6.Alan Albright:the son of a Pyronite Plumber from whom he obtained the Plumber's Badge that he wears on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Megamatrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Heatblast. 7.Cooper Daniels:a technopath, able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien. He can telekinetically disassemble and reassemble any technology as well as telepathically interface and communicate with machines to analyze and gather information. 8.'''Manny Armstrong:'A half human, half Tetramand (Fourarms' species), though he seems to be slightly smaller and weaker, presumably because he's a hybrid.' '''9.'Helen Wheels:' ''A half human, half Kineceleran (XLR8's species) and Pierce's adoptive sister.'' 10.Zeon:From the Planet Zee who joins Ben's '''Team to save his Planet. 11.Zeta:From the Planet Zee,Zeon's Brother '''and 'Joins Ben's team.' 12.Zulia:From the Planet Zee,Zeon's sister and Joins Ben's Team. Villians: 1'.Zarccalon:Leader of the Zardalians who 'try to destroy the world.' '2.'Thrax:the member of the Zardalians.' '''3.Zeeth:the Member of the Zardalians.' 4.Vartron:the Member of the Zardalians. 5.Zernorma:the Female Member of the Zardalians. Megamatrix Aliens: 1.Mega Heatblast. 2.Mega Diamondhead. 3.Mega '''Fourarms. 4.Mega '''Cannonbolt. 5.Mega Wildvine. 6.Mega Swampfire. 7.Mega Humungousaur. 8.Mega Chromastone. 9.Mega Big Chill. 10.Mega Jetray. 11.Mega Rath. 12.Mega Water Hazard. 13.Mega Terraspin. 14.Mega NRG. 15.Mega Armodrillo. 16.Mega AmpFibian. 17.Mega Way Big.